


It can't be helped

by limeandgun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, cuddling ongniel, daniel messed up, the dongsaengs are afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeandgun/pseuds/limeandgun
Summary: Daniel is busy throwing tantrums at everybody on their dorm, when really, all he wants just to be hugged by that certain boy named Ong Seongwoo.





	It can't be helped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes and terribly sorry for the grammar and if the story sucks. Dude, I just crave for an ongniel fic, there’s no other explanation. I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!

It has been a month since Wanna One received their final line-up and finally preparing a debut. Every single one of them couldn’t be more thankful than they already are, exercising every so often so that their debut will become something that one never forget. They have been acting good to each other, taking care of one another so that no one feel left out. It actually kind of works before Jihoon get yelled early in the morning.

“Pissed off, Park.” Daniel had yelled at the younger member, causing him to step backwards.

Jihoon had actually did _nothing_ wrong, really. He just walk from one room to another, waking his member up for today schedule. He didn’t even touch Daniel. God, he _hasn’t_ say anything yet when the older boy suddenly awake on the top bunks, eyes bloodshot, shooting Jihoon an angry look that followed with the harsh words.

Jisung—who just step in from shower—had stopped in his track. The oldest member frowned at his company’s youngest trainee, hands already on Jihoon’s shoulder, when he said, “What’s your problem, Dani? You scared the hell out of me.”

Both Jihoon and Jisung never really heard Daniel mumbles, they had only registered the end of his words that sounds something like, “ _—won’t understand me._ ” Daniel then made his way downward, brushing the two members shoulders and leaving them with mouths agape. Well, that was odd.

.

They had just finished their CF shooting when Woojin unintentionally walks past Daniel’s figure, headphones in his head. The younger had called Daniel name, giving him his smile as he feels like it. What he doesn’t know is Daniel would actually growled at him. He had stopped on his track, walking backwards just so he can spotted his hyung. To say that the man is angry was an underestimated, he is full of _fury_. Woojin has no idea why his hyung is acting like this, so he asked him, worry in his eyes, “Is everything okay, Daniel-hyung?”

“Are you deaf?”

Woojin had taken aback, his brows burrowed creased, “What do you mean, hyu—“

“If you don’t then shut the fuck up, your music was too loud. Why don’t you used your brain to prevent it from disturbing others?!”

Woojin had not answered him right away, eyes staring so wide as Daniel turn to his back and leave.  He pulled the headphone off, checking the sound as he positioned it far enough to not hearing anything. The crease on his forehead deepen as Jihoon—who currently walk passed him—pat him on his back, whispering, “It’s okay, Daniel-hyung will get better soon.” Woojin can’t help but felt Jihoon had actually means ‘nicer’ than ‘better’.

.

The rest of the members have heard about Daniel’s odd temper  a week after that, gathered at their living room when Daniel was out to get a _fresh air_. Jaehwan couldn’t stop sighing as he wrote the list of Daniel’s _victims_ ; Jihoon, Woojin, Jisung, Sungwoon, he himself, Daehwi, even Guanlin and Jinyoung. He eyed Minhyun, contemplating to put him on the list because of their—Daniel and Minhyun’s—fight two days ago. They had _nearly_ punched each other faces, if it wasn’t for Jisung and Jaehwan pulling them apart. He wrote Minhyun anyway. Jaehwan then give the paper to his members, trying hard not to spilled that only Seongwoo left out from the list. Nine pairs of eyes quickly diverted to the boy in black hoodie, sitting across all of them, eyes screaming for mercy.

“Well, that leaves me.” Seongwoo said, hair ruffled by his own hands, sighing in defeat.

Jaehwan feels a tiny sympathy for his friend, knowing that Daniel and Seongwoo has always been together ever since the latter had loosen his walls of insecurities back when the program was still filmed. It’s been weeks since the last time he saw the two cuddled together, probably because of their packed schedules.

“Well, glad that you finally realized. Seeing that almost everyone on the group had been victimized by your boy—“

“Victim who?”

 _Fuck_. They don’t even aware that Daniel already sit on the farthest couch, bubble tea clutched not so tenderly on his left hand. When Jaehwan opens his mouth, Seongwoo had set his eyes on the raged boy, walking to their group’s center, sighing all along the steps. The others held their breaths, not actually know what to do until Seongwoo latched his and Daniel’s fingers together, guiding him to one of the bedroom. They don’t hear anything in particular until Daniel is out, eyes puffy yet seemingly guilty of his actions. Seongwoo is standing behind him, hands still holding Daniel’s. He whispered something on the younger ear, presumably an order to do something and Daniel whined.

“I won’t give you what you want before you apologize, Danny. You know you did wrong and not only to one member, but basically everyone. Come on, remember our deal.”

They had managed to hear that, hearts fluttering for the view before them. Everyone know Daniel’s weak point is that certain older boy.

“I’m sorry.”

Only two words, then they see the center of the group had tears on his eyes. _Oh,_ how _could_ they stand to be mad at those glassy eyes?

“I really am sorry for putting you all on hard times. I just—I have been kind of—stressed. I know it sounds like an excuse, all of us are tired and stressed yet only me—“

Daniel doesn’t have to finish his words, because with just one look, Jaehwan could tell that the members had forgive him. Their mumbles of _it’s okay_ , _we understand_ were muffled when Seongwoo leads Daniel back to the room. That night, Daniel found himself being cuddled by the older boy with an adorable constellation on his face. He snuggle closer to him, feeling fingers brushing on his hair. Seongwoo had chuckled when he told him he had missed him and want no other than Seongwoo’s hugs. Daniel breath on the older neck, wanting this moment to meet no end.

“You don’t have to be mad at everybody, Danny. You are more than welcome in my room and if you want to hug me, then just come. I’ll always let you. Just promise not to mess with the others again, okay? You scared the little kids so much.”

Daniel hums his response, eyes locked with Seongwoo’s as his heart thumping rapidly he’s sure the older heard it. It didn’t bother him that much tho, because when he buries his head on Seongwoo’s chest, he can hears the harmony too.

 

Fin.


End file.
